


Maybe It Won't Be So Bad

by Sisterlogaytion



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Sister Location - Fandom
Genre: Diaper, F/F, Lesbian, Omorashi, diaper play, water sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisterlogaytion/pseuds/Sisterlogaytion
Summary: You've been working at the sister location kids place for a while now. You've started to have small feelings for a certain red head animatronic. You didn't expect having feelings for baby would end up so sexual...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first sexual/watersport/omo fic, so please pardon me ;-; ALSO, YOU ARE FEMALE! ALSO NOTE, BABY IS 5'9, AND YOU'RE 5'8
> 
> Also, I'm uncertain if this is omorashi or not? It might just be considered water sports... oh well! If you hate water sports, don't read!

It's 11 o'clock at night. You wake up and try to catch your bearings. You regret not sleeping earlier so you could feel comfortable waking up in the middle of the night, but no, you hate yourself too much and watch way too much porn for that. You get up and walk over to the bathroom. After you go, you splash your face with cold water to try and refreshed yourself.

You dry your face, and groggily stumble over to your closet. You get dressed in your work uniform and look in the mirror. Since the place is closed down and no one is paying you to go in at night, you know it's ridiculous to put on the outfit, but you haven't done laundry in a while so this is all you have. You smile brightly at yourself, but then lose all your energy and flop onto your bed. There isn't really a time you need to get there, you just feel like 12 is the right time. Your inpatients, however, gets the best of you, and you grab your keys and head off.

You stare at the children's paradise when you get there. It was called "Baby's Funtime Pizza World". The place looks like it hasn't been touched in years, even though it closed down just a few months ago. You walk in and see a giant wonderland in front of you. Even how tempting it was, you passed it and walk to the stairs, since the elevator no longer works.

You walk down the 100 feeling steps, and crawl through the vent, ending up in the control module. You look over at the buttons. They no longer worked, so if you wanted to see the animatronics, you'd actually have to go in the room to check. 

All the vents were open, so now you could visit the animatronics easily. Your heart called Baby, but your legs called Ballora. You decide to go with your legs and crawl into Ballora Gallery. 

Ballora seems to be dancing with her minireenas. You walk up to her and stop yourself from putting your hand on her shoulder. The music she was playing was too loud, so she didn't hear you. You decide to announce your appearance. "Hey Ballora!" She was shocked, but less shocked than if you pat her shoulder. "Oh, hello y/n! You got here early!" She said, trying to talk over her music. You yell what multiple times, alerting her her music's too loud. She chuckles and turns it down.

You chat with her for a little while. Her minireena pokes her leg. They want to play more. "Oh, I have to go. Talk in a little bit!" Ballora walks away, picking up her ballet partner.

You decide to talk to Funtime Freddy, since he's only a few feet from you. 

You knock on the door, waiting for a response. You can hear a loud bang from inside. "COME IN!" He yells. You sigh, getting ready for a headache as you walk in. "HELLO AGAIN!" He yells while picking you up in a huge bear hug. He lifts you off the ground and twirls you, setting you on your feet not-so-gently. "BAWHN BAWHN, SAY HI TO OUR FRIEND!" He yells straight into BonBon's ears. You feel bad for the poor bunny, getting his ears broken each time Funtime Freddy speaks. But, at the same time, he doesn't seem effected, so you always choose to blow off the feeling. "Hello, y/n!" BonBon says. "Hey, BonBon!" You say as you smile and wave.

You talk with Funtime Freddy and BonBon for a while, but Freddy was getting really tired. After all of those nights, who'd expect an animatronic to get sleep deprived? Well, you decide to go back to the main room. 

Since Baby was the one you *really* wanted to see, you decided to save the best for last. You go through the left vent, grabbing the flash beacon before you go. 

Funtime Foxy was always really hyper and never stopped moving. But, they could sit down and read a book. They sparked your interest. You wish to get to know them more.

You walk in and flash your beacon. They hated it, but since that was the only way you could see in there, they were able to tolerate it. At least for a few seconds.

Funtime Foxy immedietly runs up to you. "HEY Y/N!!" They yell. It was always so cute how excited they got, just like a little kid. "Hi Foxy!" I say back. I flash the beacon again. They told me I could call them Foxy, since Funtime Foxy's a mouthful. Plus, it made us sound like we're acquaintances, and Foxy doesn't like that. You flash the beacon once more. Foxy slaps it out of your hands. "I'M SORRY BUT THAT WAS BUGGING ME." They say, apologizing furiously. "I-it's ok! I completely understand. I guess I would also be pretty pissed if someone were to continuesly shine light in my eyes." You say to Foxy, cheering them up.

You and Funtime Foxy talk for a little while, but then Foxy gets bored and tells you they wanna run. You tell them you hate running. "Oh well! More fun for me!" They then proceeded to run for 1 second and trip onto the ground. They immedietly get up, say "I'm ok!" And continue running. You leave shortly after.

You're a little confused why *everyone* had to do something... you feel strangely empty, forgotten. But then, you remember you still have Baby left! You hope that she will be able to talk with you.

You exit Funtime Auditorium, quickly heading to the Circus Room. You spot baby behind the glass, and tap on it. Baby hears your tapping, and waves at you, smiling. She walks over to the glass where you are. She presses her face up to the it, you giggle. She crawls through and opening to the room. "Hello y/n!" Baby greets you. She gives and big hug. "Aww, hello Baby!" You can't help but say "aww" at how cute Baby is.

She smiles brightly. 'Huh, she seems clingy today! Not like that's a bad thing or anything.' You think to yourself. She then let's go uncomfortably fast, and starts talking loudly, which she never does. You're guessing she just used her diaper. You're now kinda wishing she hadn't let go. It was your duty mostly for changing, but you didn't mind that. You always thought it was the coolest thing how she uses real diapers, not just one fake one.

You tell Baby she's speaking very loudly. "Oh, I-I was? Sorry.." she looks like she knew she was the whole time. You're confused with what's going on with her today, but ignore it and just value the time you're sharing with her right now. 

Both of you were silent for a moment. "Y-Y/n, I-I accidentally made a m-mess.." Baby stammers out. "Do you need to be changed?" You ask her. "Y-yes..." Baby lies on the floor and you change her. She always coveres her area, so you never truly saw her privates, but you always wished her hands weren't there. 

After changing her, it's now 5:54. You should probably head out. You still want sleep. You think to yourself, 'They're awake during the day too, maybe I should talk to them during the day if I have the time...' You decide you will, but for tonight, you will have a nice sleep.

You wake up the next day with excitement in your eyes. Today was Saturday, so you had nothing going on. You decide almost immediately that you would like to see the animatronics. You've never done this before, so you feel like this will be cooler than at night, and you can be more yourself, knowing that you won't be really god damn tired. You put on *real* clothing, and you look in the mirror. You feel less professional, but now you feel like your going to a friend's house. Only if you had any. You decide to walk out at 12:35pm. It was an early time for you to wake up, but you were so excited, going back to sleep slipped your mind the second you thought it.

You park in the lot. It has a *way* less creepy atmosphere than there is at night. You walk into the building, stopping the second you enter it. You had forgotten what the place looked like when you were first here. It was even more of a wonderland than you could believe. After a few minutes of looking at the place, you remember why you came here, and preceded down the stairs.

You continue down and see Ballora and Foxy in their spots. Ballora on her stage, Foxy on theirs. They hear you enter as they both light up when they see you. They both "run" up to the glass. "Y/N!" Foxy called. "Hello, Dear!" Ballora said as well, both greeting you nicely. "I didn't expect you until much later!" Ballora said, tilting her head with pleasure, along with a smile. "YEAH! LIKE, 16 HOURS!" Foxy yelled. You chuckle. "I decided I wanted to come over earlier today!" You say happily. They both give you very happy faces. "So, did you speak to Baby last night?" Ballora said, eagerly. "Yes...?" You say, wondering why she asked. "WHAT DID YOU GUYS TALK ABOUT?" Funtime foxy yelled. "Uh, we didn't much talk, she acted a little strangely. She looked like she had something she wanted to say, it seemed important." You tell them. They look at each other in a sad way.

"Maybe you should go talk to her again! That does seem important!" Ballora said quickly. You wonder why she wants you to talk to Baby so badly. You shrug slowly and stare at her. If she could sweat, she would be. "Uhm- I-I mean, she's been lonely for the past few days, maybe you should talk to her!" She is NOT good at covering up. "You guys don't?" You say, trying to one up her. "N-NO NO, WE DO, SHE JUST, NEEDS A L-LITTLE MORE COMPANY, Y-Y'KNOW?" Funtime Foxy stutters out. You smirk, knowing you've won already. "Ok, I guess." You say, and go through the vents to Circus Baby Auditorium. As you crawl through, you hear to loud sighs of relief.

You walk in and see Baby on her stage. She's not faced towards you. You clink on the glass with your hand, and she jumps, looking over with a nervous expression, trying to act natural. You wave and swat your hand, telling her to come over. She trips while walking towards you, but catches herself. She crawls through the vent and blushes. She looks down at you. You smile and give her a hug. "Y-You're here? It's not even *close* to twelve!" She says, surprised. "You say that like it's a bad thing!" You say back to her, chuckling. 

You notice she has a lot of dirt on her. "What happened to you?" You ask. She jumps. "O-oh! I was washing the restaurant when I-I fell into some dirty water," baby says, twiddling her thumbs again. You feel like that was a lie, but don't act any more upon it. "Why don't we take a shower?" You say, excited. "H-huh?!" She says, blushing harshly. "Yeah, we can take a shower together! Either I can wash you, or you wash yourself, I wash me..." you say. "Or you can..." you add, almost too quickly to hear. "W-What was t-that?!" Baby says, obviously knowing what you said.

You roll your eyes with a smile. "Don't worry! At least we won't be lonely!" You say. She stops and thinks for a moment. "I-I don't know..." Baby says, but she has a smile, so you figure the answer is yes. "You can come to my house tomorrow!" You shout excitedly. "W-we have showers here!" Baby yells as well. "Showers? At a kids pizza place?"

"Mhmm, the owner used to work as a drill instructor, so he orders the employees to shower if they're dirty, or smell bad. The owner always smells like roses. O-or well, *ex*-owner," Baby says, looking down. You wonder how in the heck she knew all that information, but ignore the thought.

"So, tomorrow?" You ask, quite eagerly. "We could do it... *now* I-if you really wanted too..." Baby says. She looked like she *really* wanted to do it now, so you say ok to her offer. She looks at you like her heart just skipped a beat. You smile. "Shall we?" You say, holding out your hand. She blushes even harder somehow, and takes your hand. You also wonder how the fuck an animatronic can blush, but you ignore it like all the other impossible thing that they can do.

You gesture your hands to tell her to crawl through the vent. She decides for a second and enters the vent. The entire time, you were so thankful you were behind her.

You both walk upstairs and enter the first bathroom you see. "Does it still have running water?" You ask. "I don't.... know," she says really slowly. You both walk in the bathroom, it was surprisingly clean. You immediately walk over to a shower, and test if it can run water. It had a nice flow of water, and nice controls. You were guessing Baby wouldn't care what you set it to, but you ask her anyway. "Hey, Baby, do you prefer hot, cold, or lukewarm?"

"Whatever you want, I-I can't really feel it," Baby tells you. You guessed that, so you set it to a temperature that seems moderate.

Baby walks over to the exit and locks the door. In every room downstairs, there's a bathroom that is fully functional, so the other animatronics can use those. You actually don't know if the other animatronics even *go* to the bathroom. You feel like this is a subject you shouldn't touch upon.

You begin to take off your shirt. "M-MAYBE W-WE SHOULDN'T L-LOOK AT EACH OTHER'S N-NAKED BODIES!" Baby yells way too loudly. "O-oh, if that's what you wanna do then we can do that," you say, feeling disappointed that you can't just *stare* at Baby's naked body. The only thing you've seen is her vagina, and it turns you on so much.. you even get to touch it when you wipe her! Great, you've gotten yourself excited. You haven't even taken off all of your clothes yet.

You both turn away from each other and get undressed. You manage to get a sneak peak, and from what you saw, she took off her outfit. You, were not ready at all. You thought the outfit, was, like, a *part* of her... you wanted to see more than what you saw, but you didn't want to seem like more of a creep than you already are, so you don't act on your thoughts. You wanted to just go over there and put that nice pussy to use.

You both step in the shower, still turning away from each other. Baby turns on her side of the shower. The water pours on your head, down your clevage and drips down your stomach. You liked the warmth on yourself. You feel like you haven't taken a shower in ages, even though you just took a shower the other day. You rinse your hair through the water. You saw everything you needed. A comb, shampoo, conditioner, and soap. You're shocked that a kid's restaurant would have all of this added to it. The bottles where full too! Well, maybe only used once or twice.


End file.
